


I Just Can't Get Enough Of You

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Lmao) 

Leo was meditating in the dojo. He let out a soft breath. He relaxed softly. 

Alexis chewed on her bottom lip and sat down on the roof.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Oh yeah do you do smut?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Yup)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok cool 

Clara was in the lair watching tv in the common area.

Raph was out on his mating season looking for a mate. He wondered where Alexis was.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo sighed softly. He soon laid back on the floor and yawned. "What's on tv?" He called. 

Alexis sat on the side of the roof and swung her legs. She tilted her head slightly and enjoyed the nice breeze.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok cool 

"I'm watching Once Upon A Time," Clara called out to Leo.

Raph soon spotted her sitting on a rooftop and silently crept up behind her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo sat up and raised a 'brow.' "Really? Anything else on?" He asked standing up and walking over over. 

Alexis closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the nice breeze.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no as she looked up at him blushing.

Raph poked her back and said boo to her trying to scare her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nods and sinks down onto the couch beside her. "Okay." He looked at the tv. 

Alexis yelped and almost fell. She quickly caught her self  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara suddenly tackled him down on the couch kissing his lips softly.  
"Leo I want you."

Raph caught her and apologized profusely and turned her around kissing her lips passionately.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want you too" he replied with a soft growl. 

Alexis was shocked but kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him a little closer  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded switching positions so she was underneath him.

Raph deepened the kiss stroking her cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her again. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck slowly. He looked for her sweet spot. 

Alexis pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Surprise kisses?" She asked softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started moaning and mewling tilting her head back giving him better access to her neck.

"Yes of course baby. I love you," Raph churred to her and with that he picked her up bridal style taking her back to the lair.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled back slightly. He picked her up and took her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. He kissed her neck and licked it gentle. 

Alexis blushed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too big boy."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned shuddering in delight.

Raph laid her down on his bed and started making hickies on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nibbled on her neck and licked again leaving hickies on her neck. He slide his hands up her sides slowly. 

Alexis moaned softly and tilted her head back slightly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned gripping his sheets.

Raph nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide her shirt off and kissed between her breasts. He licks and sucks on the side of one of her breasts. 

Alexis moaned a little louder. She gripped his blankets and licked her bottom lip.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned holding his head closer to her chest.

Raph sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo sucked and little more. He slide her legs around him. He rubbed her thighs. He slide his tongue around her nipple teasingly. 

Alexis moaned and licked her lips. She arched her hips slightly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Oh she doesn't wear bras please edit that XD  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
There  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Thanks 

Clara arched her back and moaned softly.

Raph switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his hands down her legs slowly and switched to the other breasts. He gave it the same treatment. 

Alexis moaned softly. She bite her bottom lip. She shifted under him slightly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back moaning and mewling shuddering in delight.

Raph went down nipping and sucking hickies on her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo licked between her breasts again. He slowly started to move down. He licked her thigh slowly and teasingly. 

Alexis bite her bottom lip and arched her back a little moaning softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned and whimpered softly as she gripped his sheets.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo licked her clit and nibbled on it gentle. 

Alexis arched her hips slightly. "Raph!" She whimpered  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly blushing as he did that.

Raph entered two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo shoves in his tongue slowly before pulling back. He slide out his member slowly. 

Alexis gripped the sheets tighty. She arched her hips. "Oh, Raph" she moaned softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was excited as she waited for him to enter her.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo leaned down and slowly slide into her

Alexis bite her bottom lip a little harder holding back moans

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure as tears poured down her cheeks.

Raph rammed into her slowly and gently thrusting gently into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo stopped and waited for her to adjust to his side before slowly thrusting. 

Alexis moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly. She tugged him closer to her as she whimpered softly in pain.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara soon started mewling in pleasure and arched her back.

Raoh stroked her cheek kissing her lips softly as he picked up the pace.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo began to move a little faster. He pulled her against him more and kissed along her jaw as he thrusts. 

Alexis relaxed and moaned out again. "Raph!~" she wrapped her legs around him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders as she whimpered softly.

Raph slammed deeper and harder into her grunting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo went deeper and a little harder. He nuzzled into her neck. 

Alexis could feel herself tightening around his member  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders moaning as she started screaming in pleasure.

Raph growled gripping her hips bucking into her his hips slapping against hers.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled her closer and went much deeper. He licked his lips and held her. He twitched inside of her. 

Alexis gasped. She bite her lip and dug her fingers into his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back nearing her climax mewling.

Raph reached her g spot pounding into it churring.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo thrusts a little harder and held her close as he came into her. 

Alexis moaned louder then before and clamped down onto his member coming.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak cumming all around him moaning.

Raph filled her up with his seed shooting it inside her pulling out panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo panted and slowly slide out of her. He laid down beside her. 

Alexis panted and licked her lips. She blushed lightly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara snuggled against him and nuzzled his cheek.  
"You're so sexy Leo."

Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him nuzzling her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles and kissed her gentle. "So are you" he replied. 

Alexis smiles and wrapped her arms around him smiling  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him embarrassed.

Raph sunk his teeth into her neck marking her as his mate.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her neck and gentle bite her marking her as his own. 

Alexis gasped softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure and in pain.

Raph lapped up the blood on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles and licks the bite 

Alexis closed her eyes  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms.

Raph fell asleep as well.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo closed his eyes and held her falling asleep 

Alexis slept  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Time skip? And to when?  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next day 

The next day Clara woke up.

Raph woke up.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo woke and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Clara. 

Alexis rolled over onto her side. She snuggled into his blankets.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed nuzzling him.

Raph smiled at her kissing her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head gentle. 

Alexis smiles. "Morning" she mumbled.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Sure 

Clara blushed and kissed his neck lightly.

Raph nipped her ear smirking.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles and nuzzles. He trailed kisses along her jaw line to her lips. 

Alexis blushed madly and buried her face into his shoulder. "Don't you have training?" She muttered.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Raph shook his head no smirking.  
"No today's my day off," he purred sucking on her earlobe.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo licked her bottom lip and sucked on it teasingly. 

Alexis shivers and wrapped her tail around his leg. She moaned softly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled opening up her mouth.

Raph churred as he nuzzled her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his tongue into her mouth slowly. He licked her tongue as he explored her mouth. 

Alexis smiles. She moved her tail further up his leg over his member slowly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled sucking on his tongue playing with it.

Raph churred and growled getting horny.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo groaned softly against her mouth. He pulled her against him. 

Alexis played with the tip of his member with her tail.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wrestled with his tongue.

Raph chirped and groaned as he blushed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled his tongue back and kissed down her neck 

Alexis stopped and licked his cheek  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly.

Raph shuddered in delight.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo found her sweet spot again and licked it gently 

Alexis smiles and sits up.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled blushing.

Raph looked up at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smirks he pulled back and nibbled on her ear gently 

Alexis looked down at him and kissed him gently. She climbed out of bed.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure.

Raph got out of bed too.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles and nibbled still 

Alexis wrapped her tail around him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned shuddering in delight.

Raph blushed as she did that.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled back. He slide his hand over her stomach and pulled her ontop of him. 

Alexis looked at him. "Raphie. I'm hungry. You'll have to feed me~" she purred.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing looking up at him.

Raph smirked and nodded going into the kitchen.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. He stopped and kissed her gently. "Would you like anything?" 

Alexis sat on his bed and waited  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded.  
"Yeah I'm hungry."

Raph made her bacon and eggs going back to his room with the food.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nods. He got up and went to the kitchen. He made her a nice breakfast. He brought the food back his room. 

Alexis smiles. "Welcome back" she greeted.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked at the food and her eyes sparkled.

Raph handed her the plate of food and smiled.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo handed her the plate and smiles. "Here you go. Dig in." 

Alexis took the plate and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started eating her food.

Raph nodded smiling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo sat down beside her 

alexis began to eat

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara finished eating her food.

Raph then stared at the wall.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. "Full?" He asked. 

"Open" Alexis told Raph  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded blushing.

Raph did and opened his mouth.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her cheek and rubbed her back soothingly. 

Alexis placed a piece of bacon into his mouth  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned a little.

Raph chewed it then swallowed it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. He kissed her back gently 

Alexis giggled. She kissed his cheek.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan again.

Raph blushed as red as his mask he always wore.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled her into his lap. 

Alexis bite into another piece of bacon.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing.

Raph wanted some more too looking at her his stomach growling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. He kissed her gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Alexis placed a piece of bacon between her lips. She offered it to him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara snuggled against his plastron nuzzling him.  
"I love you so much Leo."

Raph smirked taking the piece of bacon from her lips and ate it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
"I love you too Clara" Leo replied. He smiles and rubbed her back. 

Alexis giggled and ate the other piece. She held a piece of egg out to him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started nipping his neck making hickies.

Raph opened up his mouth staring at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo groaned softly and bite his bottom lip. 

Arna placed the forkful into his mouth  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
You mean Alexis 

Clara bit his neck hard drawing blood.

Raph chewed it then swallowed it.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Not thinking today lol) 

Leo grunts and nuzzles her. He licked his bottom lip. He gropped her butt. 

Alexis smiles and licked her lips  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
I see 

Clara squeaked and gasped.

Raph kissed her passionately.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his tongue into her mouth and explored happily. 

Alexis kissed back  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned sucking on his tongue.

Raph deepened the kiss stroking her cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo groaned softly into her mouth. 

Alexis slide her fingers down his chest  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned wrestling with his tongue.

Raph kissed her roughly as he churred.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo let her win. He pulled her closer to him 

Alexis slide her fingers down his chest a little more  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled and came out on top.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on hers playing with it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his hands down towards her butt gently grabbed it. 

Alexis nipped his tongue teasingly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and moaned.

Raph groaned wrestling with her tongue.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled her waist against him and pulled back slightly. "Round 2?" He whispered into her ear questioningly. 

Alexis slide her tail into his lap and won. She sucked on his tongue and nipped it again.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara felt a chill go down her spine as she nodded.

Raph made hickies on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo laid her down on the bed. He kissed along her jaw and slide his hand down her sides. He rain his thumb over her thigh. 

Alexis moaned and gripped his mask tails tugging them gentle.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Gently 

Clara started to moan again.

Raph nipped her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Ops! Lmao Autocorrect!!! 

Leo kissed slowly down her neck and nibbled on it gently. 

Alexis blushed and giggled softly. "Raphie" she whispered

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
I see 

Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

Raph smirked sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed and nibbled on the top of her left breast then doing it to the right. 

Alexis moaned and closed her eyes in delight  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure.

Raph switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo teased bother her nipples and licked his lips 

Alexis moaned and tugged at his mask tails gently  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rubbed his shoulders groaning.

Raph nipped her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo sucked on her breast and slide his free hand down to rub her clit. 

Alexis blushed and arched her hips slightly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his sheets moaning.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo rubbed a little faster and a little harder 

Alexis moaned and bite her bottom lip gently  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo sucked on the other breast and pressed his hand into her more. 

Alexis moaned and opened her legs more. She tilted her head back slightly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered.

Raph rubbed along her lining then massaged her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his fingers in and thrusts them. 

Alexis moaned and bite her bottom lip.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure.

Raph then slid his tongue into her lapping at her inner walls.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo moved his fingers faster and a little harder 

Alexis moaned a little louder. "Oh, Raph" she moaned.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Ahh Leo!" Clara moaned.

Raph smirked lapping at her g spot.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide down and licked at her entrance slowly and teasingly. 

Alexis moaned a little louder. "Raph keep doing that and I'll cum all over you "  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned shivering in pleasure.

Raph smirked at her.  
"That's the point baby."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his tongue inside and sucked 

Alexis blushed and bite her bottom lip holding moans back  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara bacame wet as she orgasmed.

Raph then rammed his member into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo cleaned her up. 

Alexis gasped  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned as she was being licked.

Raph increased his pace thrusting harder and faster into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his member into her and thrusts. He held her hips. 

Alexis gripped his shoulders tightly moaning  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back moaning.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo thrusts faster and a little deeper into her 

Alexis moaned and arched her hips.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Raph reached her g spot pounding into it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo thrusts faster and a little deeper 

Alexis moaned louder. "Raph!~" she moaned loudly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering.

Raph smirked hitting it again wanting her to cum.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo leaned down as he thrusts deeper and nibbled on her neck. 

Alexis moaned and tilted her head back slightly. She bite her bottom lip. She tightened her walls around his member tightly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and came all around him.

Raph filled her up with his seed shooting his liquids into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo came into her panting. He slowly pulled his member out. 

Alexis moaned and came heavily around his member

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted blushing.

Raph pulled out of her panting after he groaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. He kissed her cheek and held her 

Alexis panted and relaxed. She closed her eyes  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara too tired to even think fell asleep in his arms.

Raph laid down next to her and fell asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo laid down beside her. He held her against him and covered her with the blanket. 

Alexis sighed softly and fell asleep with him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and she threw up in the toilet.

Raph woke up nuzzling his mate awake.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo got up with a groan and rubbed her back. He held her hair back. 

Alexis groaned and began to feel sick.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Leo I'm pregnant!" Clara said happily.

Raph looked at her.  
"Are you alright baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled her into his lap and smiles. He nuzzled into her neck grinning. 

Alexis shook her head. "No."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and moaned blushing.

Raph took her to the other bathroom.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his hands over her belly gentle and kissed her cheek gently. 

Alexis quickly went to the toilet to throw up.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan blushing.

Raph rubbed her back pulling her hair back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo chuckled and smirks. He picked her up and set her on the bed. 

Alexis finished and rinsed her mouth out. "Get out for a minute."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him into his masked pupiless eyes blushing.

Raoh nodded and went to his room sitting down on his bed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her gentle and cupped her cheeks gently 

Alexis took a pregnancy test  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders kissing him back.

Raph still waited for her.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his hands down to her waist and rubbed them with his thumbs. 

Alexis walked out of the bathroom and to his room. She held her hands behind her back.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan again.  
"Are you horny Leo?"

"So are you pregnant?" Raph asked her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo looked down at her. "Are you?" He questioned. 

Alexis held up the positivity pregnancy test. "Yes."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I asked you first!"

Raoh smiled and he hugged her tightly to him.  
"That's great baby."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo chuckled. He kissed her and nods. 

Alexis hugged back and giggled. "Guess your going to a dad."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

"And you're gonna be a mom!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled her waist against him. Kissing her more deeply. 

Alexis giggled. She sat down in his lap  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and deepened the kiss.

Raph wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed and licked her bottom lip wanting entrance. 

Alexis giggled and smiles. She heard Mikey at the door. She grabbed his blanket and covered herself  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara grinned and denied him entrance.

Raph sighed.  
"What do you want Mikey?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo groaned and slide his hands down to her butt. He grabbed it firmly. 

Mikey grinned. "Your up! Sensei wants everyone in the dojo."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then pushed Leo away and quickly got dressed hearing Mikey.

Raph sighed and nodded getting up and going to the dojo.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo grunts. He grabbed his belt and tucked his member away. 

"Where is my kiss?" Alexis called with a small pout.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara waited for Leo to come back when they were done.

Raph smirked and turned to her kissing her passionately.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her cheek and left to the dojo. 

Alexis kissed back and smiled

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph then went to the dojo.  
"What'd you need us for sensei?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Sensei looked at his sons. "You all have missed your training... Today my sons. You are going to make up for the time lost"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph Donnie and Mikey all grunted. They were busy with their mates.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Splinter raised a brow and looked at them.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph sighed.  
"We've been mating with our mates Sensei."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Sensie looked at them. He stroked his beard. "Ah..." He muttered.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph asked if they could go back to their mates.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Sensei nods 

Alexis got dressed into www.outfittrends.com/wp-content/u...

Leo went back to his room.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got dressed into a playboy bunny outfit.

Raph went back to his room as well.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo closed the door and looked at her. 

Alexis sat on the floor reading a book.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara laid down on the bed sexily for him.

Raph had a nosebleed when he saw her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo licked his lips and climbed onto the bed. 

Alexis crossed her legs and leaned back against his bed  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and looked at him.

Raph jumped on her and kissed her passionately.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her neck and shoulder. "Mmm sexy" he purred. 

Alexis squeaked and dropped her book. She kissed him back  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan again.

Raph deepened the kiss.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nibbled on her shoulder and gropped her chest 

Alexis kissed back tugging his mask tails  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Raph kissed her roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo rubbed her chest and nibbled on her neck 

Alexis pulled back slightly for some air. "R-Raph~"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled tilting her head back.

Raph smirked and started nipping her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo licked and nibbled. He kissed down to her chest 

Alexis moaned and tilted her head back.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Raph started nipping her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo rubbed her clit and licked his lips

Alexis moaned and tugged his mask tails  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled as she was now naked.

Raph took her outfit off and sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola groping the other one.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo sucked on her left breast and rubbed a little faster. 

Alexis blushed and moaned louder  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Raph switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo rubbed a little faster and harder. He sucked on the other breast. 

Alexis moaned. She licked her lips. "Raph!~"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Raph smirked sucking on her clit rubbing it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide himself into her roughly and began to thrust. 

Alexis moaned. She got on her hands and knees  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Ahh Leo!" Clara said moaning gripping his shoulders.

Raph smirked and thrusted into her from behind.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo thrusts faster and groaned. He held her waist and pulled her closer. 

Alexis moaned and tightled her head back slightly

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders groaning.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo groaned and licked his lips. He bent down more going deeper. 

Alexis moaned louder. She bent down at little more and spread her legs more  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered arching her back.

Raph grunted grinding against her his hips slapping against hers.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo went deeper into her. He came heavily inside her. 

Alexis clamped onto his member and moaned louder. She came heavily.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak cumming all around him.

Raph groaned and released his seed inside her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled out and panted. He laid down beside her and snuggled into her. 

Alexis moaned and panted. She licked her lips  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted laying down next to him.

Raph pulled out of her panting laying down on his bed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. He kissed her cheek 

Alexis got up and looked at him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled blushing.

Raph got up too.  
"Is something wrong baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo closed his eyes and relaxed. He sighed happily. 

"Yes. Where did you toss my panties?" Alexis asked him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms.

Raph pointed over there by his dresser.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo fell asleep. 

Alexis grabbed them and got dressed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph looked up at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed her hair  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara woke up and nuzzled him.

Raph smirked staring at the wall.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo rubbed her back soothingly and smiles. 

Alexis laid down beside him and snuggled into his side.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. "Morning?" He greeted. 

Alexis smiles. "How is my big daddy doing?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"It's still the same day Leo," Clara said giggling.

Raph smirked.  
"He's doing ok baby doll."

Can we do triangle love if that's ok?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo chuckled. 

(why do you ask?) 

Alexis kissed his cheek. "Good."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
I thought it'd make the rp more interesting. If you don't want to its fine  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
(If you want?)  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok cool! Who's your second crush?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Splinter  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok mine's Donnie 

Clara nuzzled Leo.

Suddenly Splinter came into Raph's room.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie walked into Leo's room. Leo nuzzled back. 

Alexis nuzzles Raph. She glanced at Splinter. "Sensei?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was still naked underneath Leo's covers.

Raph looked at him.

"I am sorry this is so sudden but Alexis I have always loved you."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
"Clara.. I love you" Donnie admitted to her. "I have always loved you." 

Alexis was shocked and blushed  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him getting shy.

Splinter walked over to her and kissed her lips passionately.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie kissed her gently but forcefully. 

Alexis blushed madly

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened as she moaned into the kiss.

Splinter deepened the kiss cupping her cheeks.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie pulled her closer to him. He grinded against her roughly. 

Alexis moaned softly and bite her bottom lip  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Splinter kissed her roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie pressed into her more. "I need you" he muttered. 

Alexis moaned softly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and nodded.  
"Take me to your room then."

Splinter picked her up taking her to his room and sucked on her tongue french kissing her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie picked her up and took her to his room. 

Alexis tugged on his fur gently moaning  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara saw he was still wearing a lab coat and latex gloves.   
"You're sexy in that."

Splinter laid her down on his bed playing with her tongue.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smiles. "Oh I'm going to get you hard." He growled. He bent her over the bed. 

Alexis sucked on his. She pulled back. "Oh Sensei." She purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and gasped waiting for something to happen.

Splinter started nipping hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie gripped her hips and slammed into her roughly with a groan. 

Alexis tugged his fur and slide her legs open a little more.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Splinter rammed into her really fast sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie thrusts into her faster and harder. 

Alexis gasped and moaned louder  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders moaning.

Splinter slammed into her harder and deeper switching nipples.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie gripped her waist closer to him. He went deeper 

alexis moaned louder calling out. "Sensei!!!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his sheets whimpering.

Splinter gripped her hips bucking into her.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie thrusts pounding into her. He grabbed her legs opening them more for him so he could go deeper. 

Alexis gripped his bed sheets tightly and moaned louder. She arched her hips  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back mewling and groaning.

Splinter reached her g spot pounding into it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie reached her sweet spot and pounded into it. 

Alexis spread her legs open more and moaned happily.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak cumming all around him.

Splinter climaxed inside her pulling out panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie held her hips against him. She came heavily inside her. 

Alexis had came and moaned softly. She was panting. Her legs were weak  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.

Splinter nuzzled her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie pulled out slowly and laid beside her. 

Alexis snuggled into him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara cuddled against him.

Splinter wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie rubbed her back and covered her up with his blanket. 

Alexis slide her fingers over his chest and purred softly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned a little and nuzzled him.

Splinter grunted and growled.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie nuzzled her back 

Alexis nuzzled his chin gently  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Splinter purred softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie held her against him. 

Alexis smiles  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep.

Splinter fell asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie and Alexis fell asleep

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Splinter woke up as well.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie wrapped his arm over her waist and yawned. 

Alexis was laying on her side and was still asleep  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed nuzzling him.

Splinter nuzzled her awake.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smiles and nuzzles back. "Morning." 

Alexis stretched and yawned  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Morning sexy," Clara cooed to him.

Splinter said morning to her kissing her cheek softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smiles. "Want anything to eat?" He asked looking down at her. 

Alexis giggled and smiles. "Morning Sensei" she said softly. "What's planned for today?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded blushing.

"Anything you want to do my dear," Splinter said to her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smiles. "What would you like?" He asked her. 

Alexis played with his tail with hers. "How about a little rough morning sex?" She asked  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"French toast and bacon," Clara said to him.

Splinter smirked as he got under her putting her on top of him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Your turn  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie nods and gets up. He stretched and grabbed his gear. He went to the kitchen. 

Alexis blushed and looked down at him  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got dressed and followed him.

Splinter slowly slid inside her and grabbed her hips.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie made her some breakfast. He grabbed her a plate. 

Alexis moaned and arched her hips slightly against him  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara watched him and smiled.

Splinter thrusted up into her and grinded against her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie bite his bottom lip. He turned after shutting the oven off. He placed the plate on the table. 

Alexis moaned and arched more. She moved her hips quickly

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started eating her food.

Splinter reached her g spot pounding into it.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smirks and sits down

alexis moaned louder and came heavily  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and continued eating.

Splinter groaned cumming into her pulling out panting.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie ate 

Alexis moaned softly. She got up and licked her lips.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara soon finished eating.

Splinter went to take a shower.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie looked at her "done?" 

Alexis went to Raph. She sat In his lap on the couch  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded. She went to see Leo in the dojo laying her head on his lap.

Raph smirked and wrapped his arms around her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles and looked down at her. "Morning." He greets. 

Alexis smiles and nuzzles into his neck. "Mmm cuddles I do enjoy."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Morning sexy," Clara cooed to him.

Raph snuggled against her churring as he did that.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo chuckled. "Anything planned today?" He asked. 

Alexis giggled. "Are you ready big daddy?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.

Raph stared at her confused.  
"Ready for what?"  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nods. He kissed her gently. "Why not rest?" 

Alexis nuzzles his cheek. "Pregnancy?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.  
"No let's go out Leo."

Raph smiled and nodded rubbing her stomach.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nods. "Okay." He smiles. 

Alexis smiles. She nuzzled into his neck again. She curled up in his lap slightly  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Oh yeah that's right you can't."

Raph rubbed her stomach some more and started to churr.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo raised a brow. "Why not?" He questioned. "I can." 

Alexis smiles. "You are enjoy the small bump are you?"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Because you're a turtle Leo."

Raph nodded and started nuzzling her stomach.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
"So?" 

Alexis giggled. "Oh this means my hormones will be all over the place!"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"People will be scared of you Leo."

Raph nodded and nipped her ear.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo looked at her. "We can go at night." He replied. 

Alexis moved her hips slowly against his slit.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.

Raph churred and growled.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her cheek. "Plus I'll wear coat, hat, pants and boots." 

Alexis smiles and pressed into his slit more  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded rubbing his inner thighs.

Raph chirped and groaned.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo groaned softly. "Do I have to take care of your needs first." 

Alexis stopped and leaned against him smirking.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no blushing.

Raph smirked back at her sucking on her earlobe.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smirks and chuckled. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Alexis moaned. She flicked her tail.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.

Raph smirked and made hickies on her stomach.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo chuckled and smiles. 

Alexis moaned and blushed. "Raph!"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck.

Raph looked at her.  
"What baby?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nuzzled back and smiles. 

"Don't get started with that hornyness of yours. Or I'll just have to ride you here on the couch."

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure.

Raph pouted sighed and nodded.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo kissed her neck 

Alexis bite her bottom lip. She slide a hand between his legs and played with him.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan blushing.

Raph churred and growled again.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide his hand into her lap and began to rub slowly. 

Alexis played and rubbed him  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his plastron.

Raph groaned and chirped arching his back.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo rubbed and kissed her neck teasingly 

Alexis rubbed him faster  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered tilting her head back a bit.

Raph growled and flipped them over so he was on top.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo nipped and nibbled on her neck as he rubbed. 

Alexis looked up at him and blushed  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly rubbing his shoulders.

Raph smirked and thrusted into her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smirks. He laid her down on the dojo floor. He kissed and sucked on her neck. 

Alexis moaned and opened her legs more for him  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Ahh Leo!" Clara moaned.

Raph rammed into her faster and harder.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo slide into her slowly and moans against your neck. 

Alexis moaned louder and gripped the couch tightly  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo thrusts deep inside her. He gripped hips and thrusts faster. 

Alexis moaned and arched her hips. She tightened around his member and came heavily  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders mewling.

Raph reached her g spot hitting it.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo went deeper and thrusts faster slamming into her roughly. 

Alexis moaned louder and called out his name. She wrapped her legs around him tightly  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders moaning cumming all around him.

Raph came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo came heavily into her and panted softly. 

Alexis panted softly she rolled over onto her side as he laid behind her  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and then panted.

Raph nuzzled her neck.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo pulled out and snuggled with her 

Alexis grabbed a blanket and hugged it against her smiling  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara cuddled against him hoping no one would show up in the dojo. She was naked.

Raph snuggled against her and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo smiles. "You better go get dressed before someone catches you." He told her. 

Alexis smiles. She nipped his chin and snuggled into him. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got dressed and then went to go take a shower.

Splinter came back and asked for Alexis.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo went to his bedroom. He sat on his bed. 

Alexis sat up. She got up and went over to him. "Yes?"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara didn't know that Donnie wanted to take a shower with her.

Splinter smiled at her.  
"Would you like to spend some time together my dear?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smirks. He slipped in and locked the door behind him. He stripped of his gear and climbed into the shower. His arms snacked around her waist. 

Alexis nods happily. "Sure! What shall we do?" She asked looking at him.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and blushed.  
"I'm pregnant with your child too Donnie."

Splinter thought for a second.  
"Why don't we have some tea and cakes in my room?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie nuzzles. "That's amazing." 

Alexis nods. "Sounds lovely."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded happily kissing his lips softly.

Splinter had everything already made and led her to his room.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie kissed back and rubbed her belly gently. 

Alexis followed and smiles

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Splinter sat down and waited for her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smiles. He chuckled. 

Alexis sat and smiles. She crossed her legs  
9 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Splinter looked at her.  
"How are you today my dear?"  
9 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie kissed her gently on the lips 

Alexis smiles. "I am well Sensei. Also... I'm pregnant with your baby..." She replied simply with a shrug.  
9 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

"This is most wonderful news!" Splinter said joyously smiling at her.  
9 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie picked her up and pinned her against the shower wall. 

Alexis smiles. She sipped her tea.  
9 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked gasping.

Splinter started drinking his tea.  
9 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie held her waist and smirks. 

Alexis hummed.  
9 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.

Splinter ate the cakes and drank his tea.  
8 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie nuzzled into her neck and pressed into her waist with his. 

Alexis ate and drank. She smiles. "This is lovely."  
8 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered.

Splinter nodded as he leaned forwards and kissed her lips softly.  
8 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie licked her neck 

Alexis kissed back  
8 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

Splinter pulled away needing air.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smirks 

Alexis blushed and giggled.  
6 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Splinter stroked her cheek.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie pulled her against him. He grinded slowly 

Alexis smiles and blushed lightly  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

Splinter pulled her on top of him.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smiles 

Alexis looked at him  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wrapped her legs around his waist and made him enter her.

Splinter thrusted into her slowly and gently grabbing her hips.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie groaned and began to thrust slowly into her 

Alexis gasped softly and arched her hips moaning  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back as she mewled.

Splinter thrusted up into her groaning.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie began to thrust faster groaning. He held her against the wall. 

Alexis moaned and licked her lips.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders whimpering.

Splinter gripped her hips bucking up into her.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie groaned and went deeper 

Alexis moaned and licked her lips  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders moaning.

Splinter reached her g spot hitting it.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie pounded into her cuming heavily 

Alexis moaned louder then before and came heavily  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara released all around him moaning.

Splinter climaxed inside her pulling out panting.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie pulled out slowly and set her down gently 

Alexis panted softly and leaned against him.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Time skip months later

Clara was in the middle of giving birth.

Splinter and Raph were with Alexis.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donne and Leo stood with Clara. Leo held her hand gently. He helped her push as Donnie delivered the baby. 

Alexis was laying in her bed. She rubbed the sore places on her belly as she tried to relax.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Out came two turtle boys one for Leo and Donnie.

Splinter and Raph rubbed her stomach.  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie smiles and Leo grinned. He kissed her cheek. "You did great." 

Alexis smiles. She sighed softly feeling kicks.  
1 hour ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Can we end this rp right after they give birth?  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Sure if you want to?)  
1 hour ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Yeah 

Clara panted as she held her kids.

Splinter and Raph nuzzled her stomach.  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie grinned. Leo looked down at them 

Alexis whimpered. Having a contraction  
1 hour ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Here hold them you two."

Raph carried her to Donnie's lab. Splinter followed.  
1 hour ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie held one. Leo held the other. 

Alexis whimpered  
54 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled at them.

Raph laid her down on a table.  
50 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie had handed her the baby and went to help Alexis 

Alexis whimpered  
48 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara held her son while Leo held his son.

Raph told her to push while Splinter held onto her hand.  
47 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Leo grinned. 

Alexis began to push crying out in pain.  
43 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep.

Raph held onto her other hand as Splinter told her to push harder.  
41 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis pushed harder whimpering and gripping their hands tightly.  
41 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph and Splinter waited.

Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Donnie held a crying baby girl and a baby boy  
39 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph and Splinter held them and cleaned them up cutting the umbilical cords wrapping them in blankets.  
38 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis panted and shook. She relaxed on the table. She smiled watching them  
37 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Raph and Donnie gave them to her.  
36 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis is a demon  
Alexis held them and smiles. She kissed their foreheads  
34 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The End


End file.
